Warriors One-Shots
by watcher-of-dusk
Summary: I'm just a simple girl, testing her skill in writing lemons and fluffy smut. Please feel free to give me tips - as well as request your own pairings! The first chapter has the form, as well as an example story between Tigerstar and Leafpool. Care to divulge? Wink wink? [ Love / Lust / Rape, Homo / Hetero, Incest / etc, its all accepted! Besides any kit stories. Those are not. ]
1. INTRODUCTION Exmaple Story

_**HELLO!**_  
 _I've decided to begin my own lemon series - especially when they will mostly derive from my own fantasies, and the fantasies of those who request! So sit back, enjoy, and have a wonderful time._

 _ **RULES!**_  
 _\- So, first things first, lets label some things I'm comfortable with._  
 _\- I am willing to write about love, lost, rape, homosexual pairings, threesomes, and of the sorts._  
 _\- I'd also be open to related relations, such as Lionblaze x Hollyleaf, etc._  
 _\- For original characters please make them realistic, as well as possibly not creating any mary-sues / gary-sues. Thanks!_

 _ **FORM!**_  
 _cat 1: name_  
 _cat 2: name_  
 _age / rank: [ apprentice, etc / if rouge then youth, adult, etc ].  
gender: fe / male_  
 _sexuality: gender preference_  
 _type: love, lust, rape [ rape turned lust, etc ]._  
 _backstory / plot: [ if you don't have one in mind, i'll make something up ]._  
 _cat 1 appearance + personality: ( example: duskwatcher, a slender brown she-cat with brown eyes. quiet and shy. )_  
 _cat 2 appearance + personality: ( example: mistflower, a lean white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes. grumpy. )  
_

 _Now, below will be an example story of my writing. c:_

* * *

Tigerstar x Leafpool : rape turned to lust. this is before she fell in love with crowfeather.

She slipped into her dreams like she did every night, the cascading wall of black caressing her mind and lulling her into a peaceful slumber. Her breathing slowed and her face softened as she waited for dreams to take flight. And so they did; however she hadn't anticipated what would soon turn from hopeful dream into sudden nightmare.

The petite tabby she-cat opened her dusky amber eyes expectantly, obviously used to being greeted by the lovely territory of StarClan. Though when she surveyed the clearing before her, she felt cold dread sink into the bottom of her stomach. This was not StarClan; no, it was far from it. This...

She looked at the ground. It was well worn; a path that had served its use. However the ground felt gross - murky and mucky. And the air was thick with both fog and the stench of death. A shudder pulled up her spine. The lighting didn't help, either. It almost appeared as if a dark red mist, almost making her fear it could even be blood, spread from decaying foliage.

Panic. It began to set into her pelt, causing her fur to prickle along her spine. However in between her obviously preoccupied thoughts, she hadn't noticed the other body occupy her own space. It approached in a leisurely and relaxed pace. And when she was aware of its presence, it was only when she felt the hot breath upon her ears.

Leafpool bristled at the sudden contact and whipped around to face whoever had approached her. And her eyes met the sight of someone she knew she should know. Like a fable, or a myth. Perhaps a legend. The tabby took a shaky step back and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Where am I...?" she said shakily.

The tom smirked, his bulky and tall form leaning forward to capture her own eyes with piercing amber. His teeth glinted white in the scarce light as he came within a mouselength of her muzzle. "Why, my dear little mouse, you've stumbled into the Dark Forest," he chided with a rumbling voice.

As he came further into the light, she suddenly realized who it was she was facing. Leafpool's pelt bristled now as she stared at him incredulously. The Dark Forest? Such a place existed? She felt white hot anger. The medicine cat found the fog lift off of her memory. "Your Tigerstar," she stated harshly.

"Very insightful, love. And your Leafpool," his voice edged on in a teasing voice.

She flinched as her name left his tongue and pierced her ears. "Wh-wh... how... do you know my name?" she said in shock, with added horror to emphasize the feelings stirred a turmoil in her stomach.

"Oh, _tsk tsk_. I'd think that'd be obvious, little mouse. I tend to make my arch enemies friends a mental list in my head; especially his precious little daughter. Quite the scrumptious little thing, aren't you?" he said with a sneer. Again she observed a white flash; though it was claws instead of teeth, this time.

She sharply inhaled and scrambled back to stare in terror at him. Scrumptious? A stirring below her pierced her stomach. It was something dangerous - terrifying, and yet perplexed. "S-scrumptious... what...?"

Every alarm in her head began to ring as she too a hasty step back. But he was just as hasty; removing the space between them in the blink of an eye. His sharp amber eyes seemed to seer into her own paler amber eyes, an excited light shining in their depths.

His movement was so fluent and fast that she didn't have any time to register what was happening. Tigerstar was suddenly flush with her own body, towering beside her and moving a leg to place itself over her own smaller body. She couldn't see anything, only feel. Feel the heat of his breath on her ears, feel the pulsing of his body. Felt the movement of his tongue slowly flicking out to touch her ear.

She gasped and attempted to claw herself away, feeling vulnerable and frightened. What was happening?

But her attempts were naught. She gave a feeble cry as she felt the large tom's huge paw press against her back. His claws sank into her skin, pinning her in a suddenly submissive position. Her stomach was pressed to the ground, and she could only see his face as it dipped down to level with her own. A smirk spread over his features.

She gasped shakily and bristled as she felt _something_ brush against lower parts. It sent her body electrical signals, shooting through every inch of her and filling her stomach with a spine tingling sensation. It was warm, and yet her brain screamed how wrong it was at her. Was he going to do what she feared he would do?

"This," he suddenly replied, "is what, mouse," he said. His reply to her earlier question. And suddenly the object that had merely brushed her was pressing against her. Leafpool realized it was his paw. It moved in expertly slow movements - well practiced - over her most precious of parts. Heat spread through her body and radiated from her core.

She couldn't suppress the moan that pulled out of her chest in a gasping form. But she bit her lip in suddenly realizing how bad that had been. He was _raping_ her. It was wrong. And yet her body acted entirely on its own. It took all of her will to keep her rump from rising shamelessly into the air.

And yet there it went, raising to meet with the dominating tom's stomach. She felt something else brush core. It was firmer, lengthier, and thicker. Her body trembled. Somehow, she knew exactly what it was, even if she wasn't practiced in the act of mating quite yet.

"P-please don't," she begged, tears threatening and stinging at her wide and round eyes.

"Don't... what, precious?" he asked, his voice suddenly turning cold and cocky. "Don't show you the time of your life? Ha. You'll be begging for me to _not_ stop by the end of this. Imagine that... Firestar's little slut. Her little virgin pussy giving in to me..."

His voice was thick with lust as he began to move his hips in circular motions, grinding his member against her quickly growing wet core. "It turns me on, just imagining it," he moaned, his teeth brushing the skin of her neck.

Ripples of heat and pleasure pooled through her stomach and caused her spine to arch in response. "Please..." she begged, giving one last hopeless attempt.

A sudden massive paw with unsheathed claws was wrapped around her throat. It barley kissed her exposed neck in a threatening manor. She heard a low growl form from his throat as he breathed into her ear, "Shut up. Try to run, you'll get cut, little mouse."

And suddenly that last thread of hope was cut. She shuddered uneasily as she awaited her fate. And it came with such force that a shriek was pulled from her throat.

A large, rather long object was suddenly jammed into the pretty pink folds of her core. Thankfully, her juices from earlier had provided the tom easier access. However she was a virgin - and a tight one at that. And the pain of having been taken for the first time was extreme. A sob escaped her muzzle and she attempted to move away.

Tigerstar snarled and let one claw pierce skin and draw blood. She cried out again, but this time her body remained as still as stone. "That's better," he snarled into her ear. "Just take it like a good little slut..."

The next thrust wasn't as painful, but rightfully hurt. She felt him move inside of her. It moved slowly at first, in and out. The same motion repeating as heated growls and groans echoed from above her head. The tom's body quivered as he picked his pace up. And this time, the thrusts became intense.

The pain had ebbed away into a suddenly hot feeling. Warmth spread through her body and she had to bite her lip - hard enough to draw blood - in order to hold in the groans. Wrong, wrong wrong...

"Stop," she sobbed, all the while feeling his member stretch her core to extremes. She didn't want it to stop; but she did. Leafpool was confused. It was very wrong - and yet it felt immensely right. "S...stop..." she said again, though this time her voice was whisper. Lighter. Less confident in its own meaning.

"I don't think you want me to," he snarled. His voice was hitched as he picked up his pace. He was moving his hips now, circling, pounding. He slammed into her and let out a hiss of pleasure. In response, she felt her body bend towards his own. Her will had ebbed away.

She felt the first of many future moans spill from his mouth. They came out in desperate gasps as he quickened his pace, obviously satisfied in her downfall.

"Beg," he moaned.

She felt a humiliation spread through her. Though when she didn't reply, her gasps the only sound from her, his pace began to slow. It was sluggish and teasing. His voice tickled her ears, soft but direct and ordering. "Beg, little mouse."

She groaned in protest, suddenly twisting her body so she could see the tom towering over her. She hadn't realized how absolutely handsome he was. The decoration of scars - the way his muscles flexed with every thrust. His eyes - oh, his eyes. Filled with fiery lust. She couldn't hole it any longer.

With a sharp scream of pleasure, she begged, "Please - please! Fuck me... faster, harder... please!"

Her wishes were suddenly granted. Tigerstar picked up his pace. His member was suddenly plunging in and out of her with so much speed that she felt her body being slowly moved across the ground. Both of their yowls met with the musty air. They both had little care of who would hear - Tigerstar more than her. But she let them build as her pleasure clutched inside her chest.

Pure ecstasy made her begin to buck her hips upwards to meet his own pace. Leafpool knew she would regret her shameless actions - of how her father would feel if he knew what she was doing. She met his thrusts with more and more selfish need. She needed him, every inch of him, inside of her. She needed his seed to fill her. She needed release.

The approached the tsunami of lust driven pleasure, cresting its wave and letting it carry them towards the light. He was pounding into her now, drawing quick gasps out of her in high pitched noises that even she didn't know she possessed. Suddenly, she felt him shudder above her. His last thrust was her undoing - that suddenly sharp, hard, and eager thrust.

A hot liquid spread inside of her, filling her to the brim. And she felt her own body convulse as her own juices spluttered over both of their furs. They mixed with each other, the sickly sweet scent of sex hanging in the air.

She collapsed, not realizing how far her body had arched towards Tigerstars. Leafpool let her body slowly recover from the intense feelings he had experienced before. "Oh... oh my..." she gasped in short breaths.

His face was slowly pressed towards hers, a smirk upon his maw. "I look forward to more nights like these," he murmured into her ear. "You _will_ visit me more often, correct, my little slut?"

She moaned and rolled onto her back. "Yes..." she finally breathed. If nobody knew, well... it couldn't hurt...

[ timeskip ]

Her hot lovemaking with the dark forest Leader had gone by unnoticed. Until one, fateful night. Thankfully the first time they made love, she wasn't impregnated. However the next time - many moons after their first night, and many moons of longing - it had happened.

She had taken up affection with another - Crowfeather, of WindClan. It was all to surpass the time. However the sudden dream of meeting Tigerstar again had been tempting, and she again bowed to his will. This is when she noticed the changes.

Having been experienced with kits and queens, she knew she was expecting. So naturally, she had agreed to run away with Crowfeather when he had suggested it. And obviously she had set him up - to mate with her, to seal their fate. He wold be the intended father. Nobody would suspect it was someone else.

She couldn't tell anyone about it. She couldn't face the threat of her secret spilling out. Loosing her position was more bearable than admitting to her giving in to Tigerstar. And that was precisely what had happened.

Leafpool was found out. With the always careful feline's swollen belly now showing, her own father was forced to strip her of her title. He passed it on to Brightheart, the most applicable of she-cats - until further noticed, while she watched his disappointed glower.

And now there she was, watching three little bundles cured at her stomach. She'd named them Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit.

Leafpool made a vow that night. A vow that she would never, ever tell them of their real father. Half WindClan was better than being the spawn of a evil, murderous, bloodthirsty monster. One that had stolen the lust in her heart, forever.

* * *

 _This is actually my first ever smut fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh! q - q_  
 _I really tried to stay in the characters too... hope you enjoyed!_


	2. JayHolly - Lust

_**HELLO!  
** This was requested by _ZWARRIOR444. Thank you very much for the request. Now, lets do this...

* * *

Jayfeather x Hollyleaf : lust. jayfeather is angry with hollyleaf for pretending she was dead, but she tempts him with an offer.

He let his paws work with expert motions in the herbs before him. The scent of them made his blind blue eyes sting with the intensity, but he blinked it away and continued with his work. All the while a nagging thought hovered in the back of his brain, picking itself insistently at him and eating him away.

Hollyleaf had come back.

And he was enraged. She'd shown up out of the blue, after many moons of not knowing, and expected she could waltz back into their lives? His ears flattened against his skull. He could just imagine her in the back of his mind, as if he weren't blind and could see her clear as day.

Jayfeather had desperately tried to save his sister when he thought she'd had to tunnel collapse on her. Lionblaze had dragged him out and insisted it wasn't worth it. But it was. He'd always cared for his siblings; the both of them, with a burning intensity. They'd been the only cats in his life to be there by his side. That is... until Hollyleaf did what she did. And, now here we are.

Listening to the breeze in the trees, listening to the silently lull of crickets beyond camp boundaries. The lilt drifted against his ears and swayed him into a distant train wreck of emotions and thoughts. That's also probably why he hadn't heard _her_ when she made her way into the den...

"Jeayfeather...?" she asked in a small, quiet voice. It was urgent, yet not so demanding. She knew how to speak to him, she'd grown up with him, after all.

That didn't stop that heated remark that left his maw. "What, Hollyleaf? Here to lie some more?" the gray tabby tom snapped, swiveling around to fix her - or at least, where he had pinpointed the direction of her scent - with a hostile glare. He made sure to put as much loathing in it as possible.

And he heard her flinch and shuffle backwards. His heart twisted - but she'd twisted it before, so it made no difference. She had hurt him... so he had every right to 'hurt' her. He felt the slight tremor of nerves in her paws through the ground - possibly the scratching of her claws.

"I didn't... Jayfeather, I'm sorry for what I did..." she trailed off and swallowed rather loudly. Her voice was softer, less shaky this time as she said, "Please... let me... make it up to you? I would do anything. I feel horrible - wretched. I can't stand this wall in between us. We used to be so close..." her voice trailed away, left hanging hopefully in the tense air.

He felt electric feelings tingle in his paws - tickling his ears. And it remained moments after in his stomach with a sudden interested spark. Her words swam in his head and he couldn't help the smirk that played over his face. Anything? "What would you propose, Hollyleaf?" he asked with a jeering tone.

When she spoke, he felt the heat of her breath stir his whiskers. Could feel her warmth radiating in comforting pulses throughout the slightly new-leaf chill. "Why don't you follow me into the forest and find out...?" she murmured, voice low and tinted with a tone he couldn't quite put his paw on. It almost sounded... desprate.

A thrill shot through his spine.

"Lead the way," he said in a low, monotone voice. He didn't know what came over him - but it was as if a strong paw had suddenly clamped around his body. It moved on its own - acting by some unknown nature. And he had no idea what said nature was.

And lead she did. She let her tail lightly brush his nose, tickling it with its soft textures, as she drifted from the den and into the camp clearing. The fallen tree was still a little hard to navigate through, but he managed. However when he grunted at a twig pulling against his fur, he felt Hollyleaf's pelt press to his own.

"I can manage fine by myself," the tom snapped grumpily. Though he didn't protest when she refused to move; instead he let the warmth soak through his bones. Despite him still being upset with her... well, it felt almost... right.

There was a comfortable silence that settled over the two as they padded from camp to forest. He could hear the swell of crickets - he could taste the scent of newleaf. And he could definitely feel the grass springing up beneath his paws. And then, as they waded on through thick re-growing greenery, he could smell another scent.

It was much different than any scent he'd ever smelled before. Sweet, with just a hint of something sultry and alluring. It stirred something within his being. He could feel a sudden painful, yet intensely pleasant feeling pooling in the bottom of his stomach. It grew much more as they padded on, until finally he felt her pause. In turn, he stopped and went to face the direction she most likely was in.

"What was it that you wanted t-" he began his sentence with formality, but it was interrupted by his own shocked gasp.

He hadn't heard her move, and that was what had surprised him. But there was another surprise; they way her hot breath stirred a pleasurable feeling down by his groin. His body ached and trembled suddenly as he felt a tongue - _her_ tongue - dart out to lick the fur by his member.

"Hush," he heard her practically groan out. And hush he did, for the only thing that mattered to him at that very moment was the _feeling_.

Screw sight. Just imagining her, licking a place he hadn't had yet use of in his life, sent a shockwave of intense feelings. His throat formed a groan and he couldn't hold it back. It escaped his mouth and he felt his body arche as she dared another lick.

"W-what're you...?" his voice trailed off. It sounded breathy and wispy to his own ears - surprised and urgent.

"Jayfeather, have you never...?" her question hung in the air like a sharp jab to the face.

Was this what he'd heard about, from all of the warriors? The thing they did - the thing medicine cats were forbidden to ever do? A soft giggle under him sounded in answer to his own unspoken answer.

"Mated?" he ground out. "No, no I haven't..."

He heard Hollyleaf gasp shakily. He heard her fur rustle as she stood to brush his muzzle with her own. "Your a virgin? How cute... I suppose I should help you out with that predicament then... seeing as I was such a bad girl before and all," he heard her whisper in his ear. It inflicted another groan from him.

"I could have guessed you were... but your just so handsome I assumed some she-cat had been lured by you. Its different to see this in you - an inexperienced side that you don't usually show. Tender, sweet..." he heard her trail off. Her voice was gentle, it even sounded laced with love. Everything suddenly began to ache for her.

"I... wan't you to be my first," he mumbled uneasily. Showing affection wasn't an easy thing for him - especially after getting over Half Moon. But he gave it a shot, his voice low and scarcely heard.

"What was that?" she asked teasingly.

He could feel the heat spread across his face as he flicked his ears back grumpily. Jayfeather refused to utter those words again - especially after they'd made him feel so... small. So vulnerable.

"That's okay, I was only being hard on you. Now then... I guess I'll start with something I know you'll love. Get you warmed up for the grand finale," she said excitedly. He heard her movement as she again dipped to the ground. What was she doing?

And suddenly it began obviously clear. he couldn't help a sharp gasp as her mouth wrapped around a part in his body - a part he hadn't realized was there until this very moment. Pleasure gripped him in hot, shuddering strokes of her mouth. She moved slow, painfully slow. Her slurping against his member was enough to drive him crazy.

It was almost too much for the first-time tom. The way she would take her mouth away, and tease the very tip of his member, before bending down to start the slow rhythm again. He was so used to the movements that he didn't expect her to pull away.

When she did he flinched at the cold air that brushed his member. A whine pulled from his throat and suddenly he could feel instinct take over. His body moved towards the scent of Hollyleaf. As he felt her pelt brush his chest he suddenly traced the sultry sweet scent's source and nosed her tail out of the way.

Satisfaction clutched him as he heard her gasp. "You like this?" he suddenly growled out with such a lustful voice. He had no idea where it came from, but it was automatically the voice he used. "Do you want more?"

"Y-yes, please," she moaned in response. He heard her move downwards, though her rear end remained by his muzzle. She must be performing a crouch of sorts. Suddenly he wished he could see her in such a state. It would have made up for the misgivings from earlier. But all of that was forgotten as his muzzle was drawn in by her scents.

He felt his nose brush a warm, slightly damp area. It felt soft and plush, and the smell was stronger than ever. It practically drove him mad. He nosed the area teasingly, each time earning a well pleasured gasp from his sister. "My, my. Must really like this..." he mumbled. "Perhaps I should try something else...?"

Without waiting for her to reply, he flicked his tongue out and began to slowly massage the now increasingly growing wet area. He felt her shudder as heat seemed to radiate from the area he was licking. Must be her core. He felt his member twitch at the thought - the thought of plunging his shaft into her uptight core.

A few more licks was all he could manage, before rising upwards and receiving a disappointed grunt from the cat below. But she wouldn't be disappointed for long. He smirked slightly and placed a paw suddenly on her back, pushing her body closer to the ground.

As if on instinct, he hovered over her and felt his member brush the delicate area. A testing push was all he needed to find her entrance, before it was granted access. And it was nothing like he had ever felt before. Not even when she was sucking him.

His body arched and he groaned as he repeated the action of pulling out and pushing back in. "Hollyleaf..." he ground out huskily, leaning down to nibble at the scruff of her neck. Again he plunged back in, his pace slow and adjusting. God, she was tight. It was so hard to get himself all the way in.

But finally he felt her walls began to adjust to his size. And Jayfeather began to pick up his pace. Her could hear her gasps as he began to thrust against her rump, not too hard but just enough to send volts through his body at the mere touch of their bodies connecting. Again he plunged in, feeling her core tremble against his member.

Her moans grew more intense, more needy, more insistent. Finally he heard her whisper, "More, Jayfeather. I need more - harder, please...!"

It was all he needed to hear. In the blink of an eye he was thrusting as hard as his body would allow, in and out. He could hear the slaps of their bodies together and smelled the sweet juices of his sister. Their bodies were pressed flush with one another. His teeth brushed along her pelt, inflicting more gasps, his tongue rasping against her ears and neck. StarClan this was _amazing_.

His pace had quickened in response to a sudden feeling building up from within him. He couldn't stop himself as his hips bucked on their own. And he could feel that Hollyleaf was responding; her own hips would buck to reach his midway. They were going faster and faster, and their moans and groans mixed with one another in lustful harmony.

Finally he felt himself reach his length. His member felt amazing as her body suddenly convulsed in the first orgasm. She shook beneath him as a loud and lengthy moan echoed from her maw, his name uttered in a agonizingly sultry shout. "Jayfeather!"

He felt himself crumble. The gray tabby came hard, his seed rushing into his sisters core and filling it to the brim. He didn't think, just did. His body shook as he let his orgasm ride out before collapsing from her body and rolling to his side. No words could describe how that had felt.

And apparently she felt the same as her heard her shakily roll onto her back and gasp gulps of air. His own chest was doing the same.

"StarClan, Jayfeather. Who knew you were so..." she mumbled tiredly and shuddered. He felt her body roll over. Her body pressed to his and he felt her drape a front leg over him, her head nuzzling into his neck fur. Jayfeather smirked playfully and suddenly rose to his paws.

This was the greatest advantage yet.

He bent his head towards her and flashed a smirked across his ecstasy lit expression. "I'm still angry with you, for leaving. But... if you keep this up, I may just forgive you," he murmured. With that the tom lightly brushed his muzzle against her ears before rising upwards and striding away at full gait. He didn't hear her follow.

But he knew his words had rang clear, for she had answered with the flaring scent of her heat meeting his nose. Again. They were going to mate _again_. Suddenly anger turned to excitement, hate turned to lust. He couldn't wait to enact that precious moment with his sister again.

* * *

 _I'm actually quite proud of this! o:  
_


	3. MistDusk ( oc ) - Love

_**HELLO!  
** This is just a little something I whipped up, before all the requests came rolling in. c:_

* * *

Duskwatcher x Mistflower : love. they were friends at birth, before mistflower joined windclan and left riverclan, they reunite under strange - yet satisfying circumstances.

She could faintly recall the day her beloved friend had vanished. It had hurt like a claw to the heart, as if she were being torn in two. Then pretty feline had left in the dead of night. No warning, no good-bye. They had been inseparable as apprentices. But when the newly warriors settled in, she noticed Mistflower had begun to change.

She would be distant, and standoffish. It pained Duskwatcher to see her friend act so cold. And then she'd left. She didn't know where the she-cat went, or when she would return. But she never did return. So, the young warrior carried out her duties in RiverClan until one fateful encounter...

* * *

The trickling gurgle of the streams that decorated RiverClan's lake territory delicately rang through the forest. After a long day, Duskwatcher only wished to be in the comfort of her own territory. Alone. It was usually like this - alone, wandering the territory without another. It sounded lonely. And it was, but... it was bearable.

The dusky brown feline strode through for the border that divided WindClan and her own. Of course, the territory seemed as desolate and quiet as ever. Her paws delicately traced familiar steps of her clan-mates as she fixed down amber eyes on its landscape. Might as well check for intruders, that way she could say she'd been doing something. The others might get suspicious.

And that was when the scent hit her. Comforting, familiar, and warm. Like a sun shining and breaking through thick gray clouds. The blue sky meeting your gaze, and the lilt of birdsong drifting lazily through the air. Her heart thudded against her chest and she looked wildly around. She knew this scent... so what... who was this...?

"You've grown, Duskwatcher," drifted an agonizingly familiar voice. It wasn't angry, and it wasn't challenging. It was yearning.

She was hesitant to confirm what she already knew. But she couldn't help herself. The dusky colored feline turned her head to the side and locked eyes with the bright blue eyes of another. Her heart race quickened and she felt her body tremble at the sight of her beloved friend.

"Mistflower...?" she said in disbelief. "I thought you left for good!"

A sudden anger pulsated through here. She'd abandoned the Clan - she had abandoned _her_. And yet... here she was. Even if it wasn't in her nature to take her feelings out on someone else, somehow this seemed to be just the right push to make her snap. Without letting her defend herself, she flew in a low growl at her face, "You abandoned everyone, your Clan... me..." she trailed off, throat tightening, before letting the whiff of WindClan wash over her.

"And what is that putrid smell all over you?" she spat.

She watched Mistflower heave a great sigh before she padded closer. Even if the rank scent of WindClan lay all over her, there was that sweet scent she would always come to recognize as her friends'. "I won't try to defend myself... I know I hurt you. But... I left because I wanted to. RiverClan didn't feel like home for me, after a time," she said. The shame in her eyes tore at my heart.

I deflated and watched her with close amber eyes. She still felt upset; but now she began to see it from her friends eyes. And a sudden realization hit her. "You left because of the fire, didn't you?" she asked sadly. The fire, which had swept through RiverClan's sparse territory no matter its many water sources. It had left many trails of blood, as red as the fire itself.

Her friend swung her head in a nod, ears flattening at the mere mention of the fire. "It was suffocating. Like I had tiny needles stuck in my throat, sinking all the way down and piercing my heart. All because I'd survived and my family had not," Mistflower replied. "I couldn't stay there. Why should I stay where my family had died; to relive the pain all over again?"

Duskwatcher felt a sudden pang of sorrow. "And that's why you left..." she trailed off before giving her a vulnerable and hurt stare, pleading and desperate. "You should have told me. You left me wondering, wishing you would come back."

This time Mistflower took a daring step over the border, now so close to Duskwatcher that she could feel the warmth of her friend. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry... it hurt me to part from you," she whispered.

There was so much pain and emotion in her gaze that she felt her chest suddenly pound, heart thumping like a drum inside her chest. A warmth spread through her ears at her words and she smiled shyly. "You cared... that much about me?"

"I would have bought the sun and moon - heck, the stars, even - for you. If I could have," Mistflower answered with a softened gaze.

She'd always been sappy and poetic like that. But... that was why Duskwatcher had grown so close to her. She loved every quirk, and every flaw about her. The corny remark only made her heart soar ten fold to what it was already doing. Now she felt a sudden longing. An urge, if you will.

"I love you," she whispered. With a sudden haste, a need to break the distance, she pressed herself to the she-cat. She wanted - no, she needed to be as close to her as possible.

She felt her friends body tremble at her words. She always seemed shocked. But when she drew her head back to gaze up at Mistflower, she only saw a honey golden grin. And her answer was as sweet as that.

"I love you to, Duskwatcher. More than anything I've ever loved... your all I have left to love," she choked out. Her muzzle brushed against her ears, her tongue darting out to kiss her cheek - and then her ears. "I want you to be mine..."

That was all it took for the brown she-cat. Her heart quivered with a warmth she never knew it could possess. And she pressed her body against the others, before peeling away and leading them to a secluded spot. "Come on... I want to show you something," Duskwatcher said with a hint of a sultry taunt.

Mistflower seemed to get the idea. It wasn't long before the she-cat hurried towards her friend. Their pelts brushed lightly against one another, sending a crackling atmosphere of tense excitement throughout their bodies.

Duskwatcher padded into the clearing. They would be sheltered from prying eyes. Besides, the sun was setting and the Dusk patrol had long since returned. A smile played over her lips. Mistflower was all hers - she belonged to her and only her. This night, like many more to follow, would be made memorable. Not wasted.

"Crouch," she whispered excitedly.

Mistflower obeyed with a lustful smile. Her body, shaking slightly, crouched down as she lifted her tail into the air. And before Duskwatcher's prying eyes lay the little patch of heaven she'd only ever dreamed about touching. A delicately pink core that seemed to pulse with heat.

As if connected by a string, it pulled her closer to its sweet scent. Her nose lightly brushed it and she let out a small purr. She heared Mistflower gasp out at the slight touch of a vibrating wet nose against her heated core. Perfect. She nosed it again, before darting out a tongue to lap up the juices that were quickly pooling.

A gasp was gifted to her from her quivering friend. Duskwatcher wanted to please her - in every way possible. She let it dart out again and tenderly lick slowly at the exposed flesh. She even dared to poke it inside of the tight feline and explore her walls a little.

She could feel her own core pulsing with pleasurable heat. She let out her own groans at the intense urge building inside of her stomach. She needed release. However, first things first. She would help her friend out as much as possible.

Mistflower moaned and moved her hips in a begging motion. In reply, she darted her tongue out again to pick up her pace. She lapped at it like she would sweet honey. Her eyes closed as she got used to the rhythmic motion. That is, before she felt Mistflower suddenly ram her core against her head.

She widened her eyes in surprise to find the she-cat desperately sprawled on the ground. Her gasps were filled with longing ecstasy. She saw her gaze dart to her, as if pleading. Duskwatcher smirked and shot her a playful smile. "So, you want it rough?"

She supplied her with a sudden motion of her tongue. It darted back to the inner walls of her core. They massaged and moved, before she felt them start to clench. Mistflower was now groaning quite loudly at the feeling. She felt her friend tremble once, before a great moan escaped her mouth.

She watched in wonder as juices suddenly filled her mouth. Delicious, delicate juices. She eagerly lapped up the remnants before looking at her friend and giggling. "Oops. I hope didn't render you useless for the rest of this evening..." she said teasingly.

However, to her surprise, Mistflower picked herself up so that she was crouching lowly to the ground. A smirk spread over her lips playfully and she winked. "Not at all. I have to return the favor, after all," the gray feline replied. Her blue eyes flashed happily and she rose to her paws.

Duskwatcher's core twitched and she let out a little whimper of longing. "W-what do you mean by that, Mistflower?" she stuttered out shyly. Surely the she-cat was much too tired after cumming to continue the night. And Duskwatcher was perfectly fine with giving rather than receiving - well, for tonight, anyways.

"Crouch," Mistflower instructed with a devilish grin.

Too shocked to reply, she instantly followed the instructions and crouched low to the ground. It was like she'd done this before - and yet, she hadn't. Her rump automatically rose into the air and she let her tail slowly uncover the blossom that was her own core.

She heard a hum of amusement from Mistflower before she felt the she-cat mount her. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" she heard her whisper seductively. "Your just dripping wet with excitement, Duskwatcher. Do you want me to relieve you of it...?" she asked.

Her reply came out in a stuttering, pleading rush. She'd never seen this side of her before. "Y-yes, please," she groaned.

"That's it," she whispered against her ear before mounting her with ease.

She felt a sudden realization. And though she wanted to give everything to her, Duskwatcher shifted nervously beneath her. This would be her first time - doing anything of the sorts. She'd only masturbated. And, so, she felt the need to warn, "I'm... a v-virgin."

Mistflower nuzzled her head lovingly and she could practically imagine the small smile on her face. "I'll go easy on you, unless you demand otherwise, my love," she replied. She felt her tail brush her core teasingly. Electricity shot through her body - pulsing with pleasure and need.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Duskwatcher gasped. "Just... please. I need you," she moaned.

Mistflower gently spread apart her walls with her tail ever so carefully. She let it creep inside, letting Duskwatcher's walls adjust to the sudden invasion. It hurt. It burned. She felt a stinging sensation and gasped out in pain. But underlying that, she could feel something else. A promise of what to come.

"Should I stop?" her new mate fretted nervously.

"Go," she ground out. Duskwatcher would bear this. Besides, she'd heard from the queens that once it was done it felt so much better. She quivered nervously before Mistflower's tail began to slowly pulse in and out of her.

"Relax," she soothed, gentle caressing her neck with her tongue and continuing the steady motion.

She moaned as pleasure began to peek through the stinging. And after a few more easy thrusts - helped by her previously turned on state - she began to feel on overwhelming feeling of pleasure. She couldn't even stop the moaning that escaped her mouth.

Her tail slipped in and out of her core in a much faster pace. It wasn't too much, but it wasn't enough. Duskwatcher groaned as she lifted her rump to meet with the thrusts now. Grinding her hips, letting the tail explore and twist inside of her in every which way.

She gasped as a sudden warmth spread throughout her body. "Faster," she demanded. And her demands were definitely met. She felt the tail begin to pick up its pace, until it was relentlessly intruding her core with its pleasurable thrusts.

"Fuck!" she yowled in ecstasy.

Her body shook violently as a sudden wave coursed through her. It warmed her entire body, causing her walls to clench as she came. Duskwatcher moaned one last time before slumping to the ground. That was...

"Amazing," she breathed out. "I... that was amazing, Mistflower."

The brown she-cat turned herself so that she lay on her back, looking up at the feline with a sudden love. She felt it before she even began to realize how much she cared for this she-cat. Deeply... irrevocably. "I love you. So much," she said sadly.

"Hey, sh..." Mistflower said in a soothing voice. She bent her head down to brush noses with Duskwatcher.

She closed her eyes and took the moment in, silently making sure to remember these forever. Who knew what time would bring. With Mistflower being WindCLan and her being RiverClan... she let the thoughts die and smiled happily at her.

"Lets do this again... please. I... want to be with you as much as I possibly can," she sighed longingly. Duskwatcher already missed her; and she was still here. It was only more proof of how more hopelessly in love she'd fallen for her.

She watched the trademark smirk spread across her mates face. "The half moon, at midnight. Same spot. But next time... you can take my virginity," she said in a purr. "For now... I should go. My Clan will be missing me. I love you..."

Duskwatcher didn't have to reply, the way she drew her muzzle over Mistflower's was enough. The feline above her smiled before picking herself over her body and slipping through the thick shrubbery. She trembled suddenly at her words, eyes widening.

Next time... she would be taking _her_ virginity. And suddenly, it was a lot more bearable to undergo life at RiverClan without Mistflower at her side.

* * *

 _Whoops. I wanted to do a little lesbian love. c;_


	4. TallJake - Love

_**HELLO!  
** This was requested by_ _Shi . n . Katsu ( for whatever reason it wont appear when I type your name together OTL ). I'm actually super excited for this. Its my first time ever writing gay couples mating. Plus I haven't read Tallastar's Revenge, so I don't exactly know much besides a quick WIKI glance-over. Should be interesting. c:  
_

* * *

Tallstar x Jake : love. tallstar visits jake again after so long and they make up for missed time together.

The long legged black, and white marked tom strode confidently from the moors. Ever since he'd saw that orange pelted warrior save them from the tunnel... well. Though he'd never confirmed it to anyone - StarClan, not even himself... well, he had always loved his kittypet friend.

And seeing that tom a flame pelt... he was reminded so much of Jake. It was strange - the warrior named Fireheart even looked like him. And he'd heard rumors of how the warrior - then an apprentice - had once been a Kittypet. Tallstar smiled to himself and shook away the memories. He didn't care about that. He just longed to see Jake again.

And, before he knew it, his paws had made their own path. He found himself sneaking silently through the thick undergrowth. His pelt blending and his eyes searching. When he finally reached the fence that bordered ThunderClan and Twolegplace, he hesitated. What if Jake didn't want to see him?

More than that... well, Tallstar needed to see him. He found himself admitting that the feelings he'd felt so long ago never did die. And he'd never took on a mate of his own - a she-cat mate. But he probably would have taken on Jake as his mate long ago... if not it had been for rejoining WindClan.

He at least needed to get his feelings off of his chest. With a nod of approval, he leaped over the fence and into the soft birdsong of a garden. It was decorated with calming herb scents and soft colors. Tallstar ignored this and set out on his mission. It'd been so long since his last visit but... his mind seemed to remember.

He let it guide him through the length of two-leg houses before his eyes befell the familiar house he'd grown to call Jakes. At one point, it'd been his home. He trembled with anxiety and padded forward and into the borders of the den. And suddenly his scent glands were attacked with hints of Jake. It decorated everything. He found himself leaning in, inhaling and letting out a fond sigh. He'd missed that comforting scent.

"Talltail?" a voice asked in disbelief. It scent shudders down his spine.

He slowly turned his head to pinpoint where the familiar voice had came from. And there he was, sitting in a halo of sunlight. He looked healthy; well groomed. The same friendly face. The same fiery ginger fur. He let his heart swoon happily at the sight of him. "Jake..." he murmured. "Though... its Tallstar now."

"Is that really you?" his long lost friend - and possibly love - said with sudden jubilee. He watched as the tom bounded forward for closer inspection. When his eyes confirmed what they saw, his smile lit up even more so than it already was. With an exclamation and rounded, awestruck eyes he said, "It is! And... you've become a Leader, I take it? Wow!"

"Well don't sound so surprised... about either of those things, actually," he chuckled. "I mean... we were close friends. Besides... I wanted to see you again..."

Jake's head inclined at his words, and his pelt seemed to ruffle up. Had what he said upset him? Dismay sunk into his chest as the black and white tom flattened his ears against his head. But Jake spoke with surprise, not offense, as he asked, "Wanted to see me? Why? I'm nothing special."

Tallstar's heart quickened. He'd never felt this way about anyone before - and now he was going to lay his feelings out before him. It was as if he were exposing his neck - vulnerable and naive. "Your special to me," he sighed. "Jake... I need to tell you something."

Jake's pelt ruffled further. But his eyes seemed to glow with excitement rather than curiosity this time. "Yes?"

This filled him with newfound courage - with determination. "I've never stopped thinking about you, ever since we parted. I haven't... haven't taken on a mate since then. I've never found someone... to replace the void in my heart that you made," he finally finished. His ears were hot with embarrassment and his eyes shone with hope. There it was. His feelings, out and exposed.

Jake's reply took him by sudden surprise. Or rather... his actions did. He felt the tom suddenly tackle him with force, a purr rumbling deep within his chest as he gazed down at Tallstar with two wide leaf green eyes. They were the same as he remembered - so vibrant and full of life. As if the forest itself lived in his gaze.

He couldn't help the smile that spilled over his face, giving Jake a quirked brow. "Oh?"

"Sorry - I got excited," he apologized, however did not get up. "I just really like you - a lot. And I never expected such a confession from you... I'd honestly given up by then," he heard him breath longingly.

Tallstar laughed and let his nose brush lightly against Jake's own. His eyes averted to the setting sun before he sighed unhappily. "I'll have to be leaving soon..."

"Which means we have to make all of the little time we have left count," Jake said with a gleam in his eyes. Tallstar felt confused at what he meant, before a dawning realization overcame him. Oh - he meant _that_.

Not inexperienced in this, he sat upright and nodded eagerly.

Tallstar - surprisingly enough - had mated before with a few others. They'd always been males - and they'd always been passing flings. Excitement thrilled through him as he asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

"Once... with a male. Twice with some she-cats," he answered with an embarrassed nod.

"Oh," he replied, before slipping a small smile. He felt jealous, despite his attempt at seeming fine with the news.

"Don't tell me you've never done this before," Jake scolded, before shooting him a softened gaze. "Sorry... its just... you shouldn't be jealous. And don't deny that you are, because I can tell. But you really shouldn't be. I always have, and I always will love you."

Tallstar smiled at his words, letting them soothe him away from the jealous feelings. He was right. He shouldn't be jealous over the past - no. He should live in the present, when Jake was with him and inviting him to mate.

He pressed his muzzle to Jake's ear and let his long tail drape over the tom's shoulders. "Come on..." he whispered while beginning to lead the way into a comfortable looking clearing of herbs. His companion followed after him, the both relishing in sweet scents of garden aromas drifting about.

He relaxed himself before turning and watching as Jake crouched low to the ground. Tallstar smiled softly and licked his ear. "Alright," he commented to the silent offering. The tall tom padded behind his orange pelted love.

His body aligned above as he stared down passionately at him. He'd stolen his heart, Tallstar knew, for all eternity. He let himself fall neatly into place and crouched low, feeling his member poke out of its sheath. He wanted this so badly his body ached. But he knew he needed to properly prepare Jake before plunging in.

So he carefully licked at his puckered hole, let his saliva serve as a sort of lubrication. That way his passage would be granted easier. And once he'd loosened that up a bit - earned by a few moans from Jake - he finally let himself relax over his old friend's body. "Ready?"

"Yes," Jake breathed out longingly. His rump raised further so that it brushed against his member. Tallstar suppressed a groan and nodded - even if Jake couldn't have seen the nod.

"Alright, I'm going to start," he said in fair warning. Tallstar pushed himself in and felt pleasure explode inside of his head. A gasp ripped from both of the tom's chests as they began to move in synchronized harmony. With Tallstar thrusting with needy energy, and Jake meeting his thrusts with bucks of his hips. By the sound of it, Jake was immensely enjoying the experience too.

He groaned as the ecstasy built inside of his groin, before realizing Jake would need release too. Thanking StarClan for his long tail, he let it wrap around the waist of the kittypet. The tip rested lightly against his member, before finally wrapping around it.

A gasp encouraged him to begin moving it up and down - the way he would do to himself. Both toms were now bucking and rucking - moving in a fast pace as he ground his hips against Jake's hindquarters. Tallstar felt himself being carried further now, letting out short breaths of air.

He grunted as the feeling of pleasure built even more than it had before. He was threatened by the urge to cum, but he wasn't going to do so until Jake had been please first. With more thrusts they were moving fast - faster than two rabbits mating.

He let his member ram itself in and out of Jake, let it stretch his walls apart and massage them with a desire to fill it with his seed. Faster, and harder yet, he couldn't hold himself back.

Jake was trembling as he began to move to both movements - to Tallstar's tail wrapped firmly around his erection, and to Tallstar's jolting thrusts. A mighty groan cascaded from his maw and Jake slumped forward, letting him finally give in to the pressure that had attacked his member.

He let himself ride into the light, his body convulsing on its own until he'd emptied most of his seed into Jake's body. When it was done, he toppled from him and let his chest, heaving for breath, have a chance to catch air.

After a while the crickets began to chirp in the green-leaf air, lilting him into a lulling sleep.

* * *

He awoke suddenly to the feeling of warmth wrapped around his body. Tallstar let his eyes wander the tom that was draped over him, his muzzle nuzzled into his neck. He smiled warmly and licked Jake's cheek to rouse him.

"I fell asleep..." Tallstar said in a rumbling morning voice. Many would wonder where he'd been.

Jake opened his lidded eyes in disappointment. "You have to leave... don't you?" he asked sadly. Tallstar replied with a nod and he watched as his love sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. Your Leader, after all. Just... please come by once and a while, alright?"

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. "Of course I'll come and spend time with you. How cold I not? Not... not after all of this," he promised as he pressed his nose into the heat of Jake. _His_ Jake, and only his. At least... that was how is mind saw it.

Jake rumbled a purr in his chest as he licked his cheek before watching Tallstar with his minty green eyes. Tallstar smiled endearingly before rising to his full height and sighing. "I'll miss you," he said.

Jake smiled and stretched up to touch noses once again. "I'll miss you too," he replied.

With that Tallstar swept from the clearing and began to pad from the garden. He paused as he heard pawsteps scurry after him. Tallstar glanced back and watched as Jake rounded the corner and looked at him worriedly.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion, feeling concern for Jake's sudden frenzy.

"I have a request," he said.

"Yeah?"

"There's this... well, I had a litter with someone - one of the she-cats I mated with. Actually I had two litters, but... I've only met one litter. Her name was Nutmeg," he explained hastily. "I had a son - his name was... well, it was Rusty. I've heard recently that a while back he left to join the Wildcats. I don't know where he went - but if you ever see him, please watch over him, Tallstar."

Tallstar was taken aback, but nodded with a small smile. Though he suspected he knew it already, he asked, "Do you know his name?"

Jake beamed and nodded. "My daughter told me of it. His name is Fireheart. Please, look out for him. I only want the best warriors life for him to live."

"He doesn't reside in my Clan," Tallstar commented, before flashing Jake a smile. "But I know him. He... he actually rescued me, before. I'll make sure to guide him however I can - I'm sure he'll grow to be a wonderful cat one day. He might even surpass that and become Leader."

At his words Jake brightened with pride and padded forward to twine his tail with Tallstar's. "Good, that's good. Thank you, Tallstar," he sighed. He watched as his eyes gave a hesitant glimmer before he licked Tallstar's ears. "Goodbye. I love you you..."

And he watched with his own amber eyes as Jake slipped from his reach and disappeared into his home. He would see him again, he remarked. Tallstar stood there for a time, before finally padding back the way he had came. He would see him again, for sure...

* * *

 _I TRIED MY BEST GKJHGJHG.  
And I've always imagined him as tall so lets just go with it.  
God. I want to read some Tall x Jake fics now. o;  
_


	5. LionIce - Rape

_**HELLO!  
** So I was already writing a LionxIce ficcy, and when someone suggested one I suddenly had a thought. And I wanted to try it out. c;  
This is a fic in which Bramblestar's storm isn't so brutal, if you catch my drift ( don't want to spoil things oops ).  
Also this is a little - no, actually, very dark. Stalker obsessive crap and stuff. Be warned. Also blood. Yay.  
_

* * *

Lionblaze x Icecloud : obsessive love & rape. ice has some feelings for lion, and she needs to display them quickly.

The way his fur, so untouched and perfect, fell into the golden painting of sunlight... well, she couldn't help but ogle. It would have been unnatural for a she-cat of her age to not notice the way his muscles worked under his coat of warm sunlight. Or the way his eyes scorched into her own icy blue; an amber hue contradicting her own optics. She merely shuddered at the intensity.

Back then, Icecloud have been Icepaw. And back then, it had only been a crush. But slowly she found that her crush grew strongly into an infatuation. It was as if the entire world was him and only him. It didn't matter when other cats interrupted her, because he would always be there to caress her thoughts with his handsome self. And she fell hard.

Over time, though, it started to warp. The sudden butterflies and kisses turning to rippling waves of jealousy and desire. We he'd fought the battle; she thought he was the most brave cat she had ever known. She knew from there on that he'd become her obsession - her drug. She was desperate; desperate for him and everything that involved him. She wanted to be his and she wanted it _bad_.

But, like everything, her drug was taken away. And that was the first warp. She had watched as her clan-mate, her friend took him from her. As if she had the right to. She had waltzed up and snatched him from her grasp - spewing crap and lulling him into false love. Nobody could love Lionblaze like Icecloud could - nobody. Not even Cinderheart, her dearest friend.

And after the battle it was agony; it was torture. It was like swallowing a white hot needle over and over again ever time your eyes forced their way upon the two. The would spill gooey and oozing sap over one another, all the while it poisoned his poor mind. And all the while, she was spilling. Her heart was spilling. It stained the ground crimson and left dirty marks.

Perhaps her last shred of sanity over the matter was nearing the end. She hadn't payed much attention to Cinderheart - never had. It was always Lionblaze. She would imagine herself in Cinderhearts shape. Imagine herself having him - him exploring her... but...

She knew it would shatter. That protective shell she'd encased herself in. The one in which she'd trapped her fantasies of Lionblaze in. And it all came crashing down that one night. The night a blood curdling screech lit the air and chilled bones. She'd watched everything. She'd watched the medicine cat's rushing. And she'd watched as Lionblaze paced the nursery walls. Her eyes were cold as ice, the once soft sky blue having disappeared. For in the final moment, she saw it. She saw _them_. She saw Lionblaze suddenly burst inside the nursery, and for once her vision wasn't blocked. Never before had she wished that much death upon anyone.

 _Crack_.

Her world was plunged down, down, down. She had deluded herself. She had allowed it to continue, but she knew it couldn't continue anymore. Cinderheart - no, no. Cinderheart could not continue to be in his life. She had misled him. And now he was burdened - burdened with the falsehood of kits. Kits he never wanted.

And so her plan would commence.

Moons after the event, she was finally assigned on a patrol with Lionblaze. It was a hunting patrol, no less. But that made it all the more merrier. She watched as the patrol Leader ordered his members. Himself and the other would try hunting by WindClan. Lionblaze would try the abandoned two-leg nest, and she would be going near the lake. And she had nodded dutifully, as if she completely agreed with every word that spilled from his maw.

But it was false. She changed direction as soon as she knew she would be safe from prying eyes. Her body instead set towards the place Lionblaze was supposed to be. And she felt satisfaction as she scented out his trail. Already she felt her core twinge with excitement. What she had planned for him... well, he most certainly wouldn't go running back to that pathetic excuse of a mate.

She let his scent wash against the roof of her mouth before readying herself. Now that the three cats had lost their power, she knew she was capable of doing what her thoughts screamed at her to do. And that was when she did - in fact - enact her plan.

White fur flashed through the thick shrubbery as she bowled over the surprised tom. She had to act quick, with the power of surprise on her side. As soon as his shoulder whacked the ground, she flipped him over and examined him with watchful eyes. The way he stared up at her - it sent a thrill down her spine. She didn't know what this was inside of her any more, she just knew she wanted more. More pain, more fear. More of _him_.

"Hello, dear," Icecloud said in a soft, sickly sweet voice. "Hope that didn't hurt too much, love. Well, actually - oops! I hope it _did_."

The white felines expression darkened and her face contorted into an ugly grimace. Once beautiful now gruesome. She flashed her pearly white teeth at him and gave a small sneer. "What you've done to me over these many moons... you have to pay for. And I have just the perfect idea on how," she spat.

She could see his pupils dilate as he watched her with wide eyes. "I-Icecloud? W-what are you...? What do you mean?" he asked in obvious confusion.

She gave a singsong sigh and pressed a paw down onto his throat. Needle sharp claws slid from their hiding and lightly grazed the toms fur as she lifted her other paw to trail downwards. Down his stomach, and all the way to his groin. She heard a gasp from his throat, expanding against her claws. And she could feel a sudden hardening.

With a smirk she let her paw roam in circles until she saw the member poke out and swell in size. It was amazing. She felt her core dampen at the mere thought of that thing going inside of her. It would tear her apart, and it would be heavenly. She was so tempted to fuck him right then and there. But patience was key, and she would be just that.

Her paw massaged his erect organ. She licked her lips and fixed him with a hungry stare, leaning in ever so slowly. Their noses barley brushed as she said, "This, is what I mean," and she began suddenly took hold of his member and began to pump. Thankfully enough she'd been taught by a few others on how to do these type of things. And She knew just how to lure her subject into the light.

"Stop!" she heard him scream, twisting beneath her claws.

"Move, and scream, and you'll be a heap of bloodied crowfood," she hissed darkly through gritted teeth. However much she wanted him to scream, she needed to do this in private. She couldn't get caught - not when there was so much more she had in store for them.

He whimpered but thankfully remained silent. She would have done it - killed him in a fleet of rage. Not that she would mean to - but lately her temper had been flaring off the charts. So she was grateful that he was smart enough to keep his maw shut.

She did, however, have the chance to revel in the pricking of tears at his eyes. They colored his fur in dampened places and she bent to lap up the salty taste of them. "Hush, hush. I won't be rough - well, I won't be _too_ rough," she said whimsically.

With that she began to direct her paw towards her now hungry core. A sultry smile slithered across her otherwise pretty face. She line the tip with her entrance and massaged it once more before pushing herself downwards. It was more than she could imagine.

Stars exploded behind her eyes. His member was truly huge; it tore at her walls and stretched her like no other had ever done before. She moved with eagerness, slapping herself down on his body with a vengeance yet to be quenched. Her body moved fluidly as she continued to let his member explore her tight walls. She panted from the pleasure, looking down to see Lionblaze's own struggle.

He squirmed at the feelings. She could see pleasure mixed with disgust as she rode him, her pace never faltering. And yet he didn't let out a single moan. And this caused an anger to boil inside of her. She let her claws grind against his throat.

Suddenly a strangled noise of both lust and horror dripped from him, and it didn't stop there. It was like a leak in a damn; spilling out in a sudden rush to be heard. She let her moans and groans match his grunts as she slapped herself down harder and faster. StarClan it felt amazing.

She could feel the blood well up from her claw marks on his throat, but she didn't care. It only caused more noises to drift up to her ear. It caused her body to light with ecstasy as she pounded herself down onto him. She enjoyed the feeling of his member inside of her. It massaged her in every way possible, and she could tell he was on the brink. And so was she.

She let out desperate noises and pressed both paws against Lionblaze's chest. "L-Lionblaze - oh yes! Yes!" she cried.

Her movements suddenly became sluggish and she could feel the tom's instincts kicking in. The instinct to lay his seed inside of her as his hips began to relentlessly buck against her. The moved fast and hastily. The sounds of their pleasure mixed with both anger and dismay creating a symphony to Icecloud's ears. She would become pregnant, and she would have his kits. She would forever be tied to Lionblaze.

Even faster he went, his member forcefully pounding against her and suddenly hitting her sweet spot. She screamed at the feeling, warmth rushing all throughout her as her body convulsed. She rode her orgasm mightily.

The hot liquid of Lionblaze's seed was enough to make her collapse against him. They both shook for the longest of time against the prickly grass, before Icecloud finally broke away. She rose to her paws elegantly and neatly began to clean herself and him of any trace evidence. When she licked the last bits of blood from his throat, she smirked teasingly at him.

The fear in his eyes said it all. "This isn't over."

* * *

 _I don't know why but I shipped these two for the longest of time. .o._


	6. CinderScourge - Rape&Love

_I've taken a super long Hiatus, due to work and school reason, but alas I have emerged and hopefully shall be able to create a few more stories. Anywho, less talk and more smut, amiright? So lets get down and dirty._

* * *

Cinderplet x Scourge: rape, turned love. cinderpelt is strolling through the forest, a day before the battle with bloodclan. and someone decided to do a lil' shopping. preferably she-cats. preferably a she-cat named cinderpelt, if you catch my drift.

* * *

The promises of a hungry, foolish creature still rang in his ears. He could just picture the large tabby's glinting amber eyes, full of mirth and ambition. But, with a note he could relate to, hunger and revenge had been there as well. His lip curled to show pointed teeth, like that of the ones protruding from his collar. The forest sunlight glinted against them, winking at the scenery.

The glossy colors of his black pelt drifted through the woods, blue eyes searching curiously as he padded about. Scourge didn't know much about these cats; nor was he sure if the proclaimed Tigerstar and his plans would succeed. But nonetheless, he was determined to have a slice of the victory. He could practically taste the blood, the bittersweet - yet delectable - feeling of power. Prowling these woods, like he'd already won the place. Well, it just felt _right_.

Though his thoughts were quickly disrupted.

He froze, his lithe body tensing as he heard an odd amiable shifting throughout the woods. Seemingly, it was coming from a little ways away from him. And with it he could smell others scents; tangy, like herbs. His interest not piqued, the black pelted tom stalked forward with all the diligence he could manage.

Scourge paused among a thicket of ferns. They were strong enough to disguise his scent, and even more so the wind carried it away from the stranger that now walked before him. Though, now that he was able to truly catch this cats scent and sight, his body locked with interest.

She smelled as if she had recently rolled in a patch of herbs; or perhaps simply had spent time in a closed space with them. It almost urged him to sneeze, but in effort to stay hidden, he suppressed it. Because beneath the herbal essence that clung over her, she also held a much warmer, sweeter scent. It caused a warmth to spread through his chest. And suddenly, he felt more excited about his little visit today.

Not only was this she-cat in heat, but she was absolutely a sight to behold. If not for her lame leg, which caused her to limp awkwardly, she would have been gorgeous - perfect, even. Her pelt fell in a almost long collection of rippling grays. They caught the light perfectly, causing a golden halo to illuminate her presence. And as she turned her head, he caught the blue sapphire hue of her eyes. He could already feel his excitement growing.

The only curious thing was why such a lovely feline, such as herself, wouldn't be accompanied by another in her heat. And she seemed most frustrated, at that. For as she continued forward, not only was her leg's limp bother her, but she kept rubbing her two back legs together.

He felt a need to relieve her of such frustration. And, perhaps, relieving himself of the stress and nerves of his upcoming battle would be of use. He could simply take it out of this delectable creature.

A smile curved its way across his pointed muzzle.

And as she came nearer to his hiding place, he crept out. They stood about the same height, though his muscles were much leaner. She looked not only lame, but as if she didn't participate in much activity. This intrigued him, for she wore the scent of many cats.

He watched as she froze, her face suddenly slack and eyes wide. Like a deer, caught in a stand off. What would the little doe do? Run? Fight?

Simply, she opened her mouth and spoke in a nervous, light voice. "Who are you?"

"A passing rouge," he answered simply, watching her with a shielded gaze.

This time, she seemed more collected. A sudden glint in her eyes told him that this might actually be some fun. She stood a bit taller, and he could see the fur along her back rise. A simply amusing sight to behold.

"You know, your trespassing on territory that belongs to ThunderClan - my home," came her now steady reply.

This time he began to move slowly, creating a small circle around the she-cat. "Oh? Does this, ThunderClan, mistreat such lovely creatures as yourself?" he mused aloud. He could attempt to play a much more smooth, sly side to the conversation. It would be less of a pain if she was willing. Though his luck seemed to run short.

"They treat me like any other; higher, even. I'm their Medicine Cat. And I'm not afraid of you," the feline suddenly growled. She was much more guarded, and he could visibly see the sun glint off of her unsheathed claws.

Impatient, he added a more threatening tone to his voice. "I suppose, maybe I could appreciate you better than they could, sweetheart..."

And the nervous tick he was attempting to smooth over seemed to multiply. And, shockingly enough, it multiplied into something he wasn't expecting at all.

* * *

His voice had changed, drastically. And though she had simply been trying to play coy, in a hope he would hear her threats and leave... well. Cinderpelt watched as his body tensed and his eyes glinted with a suddenly malicious light. She cursed StarClan for the scent that she still carried, despite being unable to take on a mate.

And so, as she watched his body change and move with a suddenly more aggressive intent, she decided to break the tension. With every ounce of strength in her body, and with what little knowledge she held for fighting, she launched herself into the tom. Her jaw sank deep into his pelt, her claws scraping furiously against his skin.

She felt him stagger under her weight, a furious hiss erupting from his maw. Fear manifested itself in her chest, causing her to loosen her grip ever so slightly. And this, she found, was her downfall.

She felt herself being thrown from his body, and felt the agonizing rush of air from her chest as she hit the ground - hard. Panicking, she twisted feebly to attempt and lash out at the now invisible force, her vision smeared and smudged with pain. She wheeled around dizzily, staggering to her paws.

And then, she felt sharp claws grasp at her pelt. Cinderpelt gasped at the sudden pain prickling at her skin, and turned her head in time to make out the cruel face of her attacker, twisted with cold blue eyes and all. Her chest tightened at the idea of what he would do to her, seeing as she had failed her attack.

"That was a bold, but stupid move, dear," the tom snarled down at her. She could clearly see his face, and their surroundings now. And she could clearly see the arousal that hovered a little ways away from her aching body. Though which ache she meant, she couldn't honestly determine.

"You could have been sitting nice and pretty for me, enjoying every bit of this. Though it seems you've chosen the hard way... which, honestly, I don't mind," he finished, adding a definitive nip to her ear to show his dominance. She felt a wave of embarrassment at the heat growing at the base of her tail.

And though she was afraid for the pain he would most likely inflict on her, a sense of excitement coiled in her stomach. She had never mated before, and she was truly crestfallen that it had to be taken this way. Though, she felt conflicted. It was most exciting, seeing as she wasn't the one who initiated it.

And she barley contained a whimpering gasp as she felt his member rub against her already excited area. It teased her, prodded her. Her body seemed to develop a mind of its own as she let her hindquarters rise up to meet his gyrating hips.

With her face still towards the intruder, she saw him smirk and bend down. She felt his jaws clamp around her scruff, and yank her forward as he moved along her body. Now, she lay with him crouched over her. A better position, perhaps, for his impending penetration. She quivered.

She felt a heavy paw and long, sharp claws grip her head. It pushed her further into the ground, so that she could practically taste the dirt.

And suddenly a sharp pain erupted from her heated area. Of course, her arousal made it all the more bearable; but the pain was still there. She cried out and attempted to scramble away. But his grip on her head tightened threateningly. Again, he thrusted. And too driven by fear, she remained as still and tense as ever. Pain, though slowly ebbing away, flared up again.

Sharp intakes of breaths couldn't help but escape her as he began to continue his somewhat abrupt pace. He wasn't lying when he had said it would be the hard way. For he pounded with all of his might into her.

She felt her body move forward with each thrust, and with each thrust, she felt more and more pleasure seep from her belly and down to her core. This time, instead of a cry or a gasp, she instead let out a moan.

Ecstasy was now clear in her gaze as she began to writhe underneath him, almost tempting, begging, for more as his pace began to slow. She wanted to feel every inch of him - and yet, she wanted him to relentlessly pound her into the ground. More groans escaped her, embarrassingly.

She heard him chuckle ever so slightly. "Oh, really?" he growled, the breath of him stirring the fur around her ears. She whined in response and bucked her hips upwards. How could a stranger create such a lustful, intense reaction from her?

And suddenly, she was being turned. Now she lay on her back, starring up at the intruder. She cold see his face clearly, his bright blue eyes. Not cold, but thawed over by the heat of the moment. She didn't have much time to muster up a reaction, though. For she felt him enter her again, and this time she got her wish.

She moaned in response, feeling the sensation of his erect member rubbing against her walls. A warmth had begun to spread, and she could now feel his thrusts in a much more intense desire. She bucked up once again to meet his pace, to quicken and shorten the length between them.

Cinderpelt felt the sudden change in his pace. He was more spastic, more demanding. He was pounding into her at such a relentless, fast paste that she could hardly bear it. Moans escaped both of their maws now, and she felt him lean down to nip at her ears.

Suddenly, a yowl erupted from her maw as she felt a wave of pleasure and heat wash over her. Her body shuddered at the sudden release. And she shook with barley controlled shock as he continued to thrust himself into her. And then, a warm liquid spread in her lower regions. Cinderpelt looked down in time to see a white liquid spilling from their interlocked bodies.

Though she didn't feel nervous, or scared. She stared up at the tom with a shiver. A sudden rush of warmth spread through her chest, different than the one before. For the tom who had showed her what she'd been missing out of all this time. Being a medicine cat suddenly didn't sound all it was cracked up to be. Especially when she had never truly wanted it in the first place.

With a shuddering breath, she stared at him in shocked silence. "Wow..." she managed.

And just like that, she felt him pull out of her. And though his face was incredibly slack, perhaps to guard his roguish demeanor, she could feel the warmth of his gaze reach hers. With a more daring try, Cinderpelt rose to her paws and sat down, watching him carefully. "Its going to be hard, going back after what you've shown... well, given me..."

A lopsided smile slipped across his face, before he turned around and began to walk slowly from the clearing. "Call my name anytime, sweetie," he jeered at her from over his shoulder, casting a wink. She couldn't help but nod.

And as she watched him slip into the forest's surroundings, out of sight and perhaps forever from her own, she was struck with shock. She didn't know his name; in fact, she had no idea who he was. And now she truly couldn't call out his name.

Though, the intensity of his eyes still bore into her own. And for once she let herself relax and let out a breath of relief. Maybe, just maybe, they may cross paths again.

* * *

 _And done! Not as great as I wanted it to be, and I truly wanted to remain in character for the both of them. Anywho, I may have spotty activity from now on. Though I promise to try and write story requests as much as I possibly can!_


End file.
